battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Knife
A Throwing Knife is a specially designed Knife that is intended specifically for being thrown at a target. They are generally made out of single piece of material, usually steel, and weighted to be balanced during flight. Throwing Knives are generally ineffective combat weapons, as the knife will probably be unrecoverable after if it is thrown during a combat situation, and mostly used as novelty or sporting items. Battlefield 1942 The Commando Knife and the German Elite Knife are weapons featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion and are issued to the British Commandos and to the German Elite Forces respectively, replacing the default combat knife when playing in the expansion. They function identical to the default knife and share the same stats but by pressing the primary fire key, the knives can be thrown or used as a melee weapon with the secondary fire key. Each kit comes with five knives. Battlefield Vietnam The Commando knife is a weapon which was cut from Battlefield Vietnam early in development. It shares the same model as the standard U.S./ARVN combat knife, but is held with the blade upwards rather than downwards. Its animations seem to be identical to that of the combat knife in Battlefield 1942; however, its damage system files indicate that it was originally intended to be used like the throwing knife from the Secret Weapons of WWII expansion for Battlefield 1942 rather than as a close-quarters weapon. Battlefield Hardline |kit = All }} The Throwing Knife is an all kit weapon introduced in the Battlefield Hardline: Robbery expansion. Unlike other blades featured in Hardline, the Throwing Knife fills the Grenade slot instead of the melee slot, and is thrown as a projectile. While it has an extremely limited range, it will kill in one hit, making it ideal in close quarters situationsNew Weapons, Gadgets, and Vehicles in Battlefield Hardline: Robbery - Battlelog - Retrieved August 20, 2015. The Gold throwing knife is unlocked upon completion of the Rubber Arm Syndicate assignment. Upon obtaining 25 kills with the throwing knife, the "That's Not a Knife" achievement/trophy will be unlocked. Gallery Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing Knife BFHL Robbery ThrowingKnife Docks.jpg|A Law Enforcement Mechanic using the Throwing Knife Achievement/Trophy Battlefield V }} The Throwing Knife is a gadget featured in Battlefield V. As they fill the Grenade slot, they are replenished primarily at Supply Stations, but can also be scavenged. Singleplayer The Throwing Blade is a gadget that appears in the Nordlys War Story as part of the player's starting loadout in the first and third acts. Players are equipped with a maximum of six throwing knives. Due to the limited availability of suppressed weapons, throwing knives are a viable options for clearing areas undetected. In this mode, obtaining a hit with a throwing knife is an instant kill at any range, and thrown knives can be retrieved from the ground or enemy bodies. Multiplayer The Throwing Knife is issued to the Recon kit. Players are equipped with two throwing knives. A Throwing Knife hit on any part of the body is lethal within 10 meters, and can also kill with headshots at any range. However, making such hits at extended range can be troublesome due to the slow travel speed and high drop in flight. Furthermore the lack of a precise aiming reticule and the flicking animation as the knife is thrown can add to to the difficulty in using the weapon effectively. To assist with aiming, a knife can be readied by holding down the button, with the knife being thrown upon release. Unlike other thrown weapons, any dropped will restock the player with one knife—up to the maximum of two—in addition to the pouch's normal ammunition replenishment. This potentially allows the player to string together multiple kills at close range. Ammo Pouches given by friendly Support players do not supply knives. Any missed knives stuck to objects cannot be retrieved. Kunai When playing as the Japanese, the Throwing Knife is replaced by the functionally identical Kunai. Gallery BFV RotterdamTrailer ThrowingKnife.png|A British soldier winding up with the Throwing Knife in the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer. Trivia *''Battlefield V'' originally equipped players with six throwing knives. Additionally, throwing knives had a maximum damage range of 15 meters. This was reduced to 7 meters in a subsequent patch, and was later increased to its current range of 10 meters. References Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Melee Weapons Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery Category:Cut Content (Battlefield Vietnam) Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield V